Edward Newgate
5,046,000,000 |debut = Rozdział 234; Odcinek 151 |japanese voice = Kinryū Arimoto Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (reklama Hungry Days) |colorscheme = WhitebeardPiratesColors}} Edward Newgate, znany szerzej jako "Białobrody", był kapitanem załogi Białobrodego. Znany był jako "najsilniejszy mężczyzna na świecie", a po śmierci Gol D. Rogera okrzyknięto go "najbliższym zdobycia One Piece'a". Był jednym z Czterech Imperatorów i rządził Nowym Światem aż do swojej śmierci podczas wojny na Marineford. Razem z innymi znanymi piratami pływał w załodze Rocksa. Wygląd W młodości, nie miał blizny na klatce piersiowej. Później z powodu swoich wąsów otrzymał przydomek "Białobrody". Gdy miał 52 lata, miał na sobie niebiesko-żółty piracki kapelusz z jego Jolly Rogerem noszony na długie, blond włosy. Białobrody był wyjątkowo wysoki, mniej więcej trzy razy wyższy od normalnego człowieka. Miał podłużną twarz, oraz (z powodu wieku) wiele zmarszczek wokół oczu, był też bardzo umięśniony. Jego bicepsy zdają się rosnąć, gdy używa Wstrząs-Wstrząsowocu. Posiadał również wiele blizn, przebiegających wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej; jedną, szczególną, otrzymał w pojedynku z Rogerem. Podobnie jak inni członkowie jego załogi miał wytatuowany Jolly Roger. W mandze, jego oczy są brązowe, ale w anime ich kolor jest postrzegany jako żółty. Miał czarną chustkę na głowie i biały płaszcz kapitana, który luźno zwisa z jego szerokich ramion. Zawsze był widziany z nagim torsem i nosił lekkie, jasnożółte, luźne spodnie wpuszczone do wewnątrz swoich dużych, czarnych butów oraz ciemnofioletową piracką szarfę wokół talii. W mandze, po ataku Sakazukiego topi się część jego twarzy, Białobrody stracił lewe oko i lewą stroną wąsów (ta scena w anime została zmieniona. Po prostu traci lewą stronę wąsów), jak również ogromną dziurę w jego tułowiu (druga, większa rana w brzuchu została również pokazana w anime). Jednak przez całe 72 lata ani razu nie otrzymał rany na plecach, bo nigdy nie uciekł od walki. Jako dziecko, nosił koszulę bez rękawów z napisem "Moc", miał na sobie również szorty i białą chustkę, z której wystawały długie, blond włosy. Galeria Główna seria Edward_Newgate_Wanted_Poster.png|List gończy Białobrodego. Edward_Newgate_as_a_Child.png|Newgate jako dziecko. Edward_Newgate_Compared_to_Normal_Humans.png|Białobrody w porównaniu do Marco, przeciętnego wzrostu człowieka. Edward_Newgate_as_a_Young_Pirate.png|Newgate przed tym, jak stał się znany jako "Białobrody". Whitebeard_at_Age_44.png|Białobrody w wieku 44 lat. Whitebeard_at_Age_44_Without_Hat.png|Białobrody w wieku 44 lat bez kapelusza. Middle_Age_Whitebeard_Full_Body_View.png|Białobrody w wieku 52 lat. Middleaged_Edward_Newgate.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Białobrodego w wieku 52 lat. Gry wideo Whitebeard_Unlimited_Adventure.png|Białobrody w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Whitebeard_Unlimited_Cruise_SP.png|Białobrody w One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Whitebeard_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Białobrody w One Py Berry Match. Whitebeard_Unlimited_World_Red.png|Białobrody w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Newgate_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Białobrody w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Whitebeard_Pirate_Warriors_3.png|Białobrody w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Myth_Whitebeard_(Artwork).png|Grafika Białobrodego z One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Myth_Whitebeard_(Artwork).png|Grafika młodego Białobrodego z One Piece: Burning Blood. Whitebeard_Thousand_Storm.png|Białobrody w One Piece Thousand Storm. Whitebeard_Young_Thousand_Storm.png|Młody Białobrody w One Piece Thousand Storm. Whitebeard_Animal_Coat_Thousand_Storm.png|Białobrody w zwierzęcym płaszczu w One Piece Thousand Storm. Whitebeard_New_Year_Thousand_Storm.png|Białobrody w stroju noworocznym w One Piece Thousand Storm. Whitebeard_Sea's_Strongest_Man_Storm.png|Białobrody w stroju najsilniejszego człowieka mórz w One Piece Thousand Storm. Whitebeard_Jumputi.png|Białobrody w Jumputi Heroes. Whitebeard Pirate Warriors 4.png|Białobrody w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Inne Whitebeard_calendar.png|Początkowy schemat kolorów Białobrodego w mandze. Whitebeard%27s_silhouette.png|Sylwetka Białobrodego we wspomnieniach Buggy'ego. Whitebeard_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Białobrodego z anime. Edward_Newgate_Film_Z.png|Młody Białobrody w One Piece Film: Z. Whitebeard_Wax.png|Figura woskowa Białobrodego, wykonana przez Diego. Regis%27s_First_Statue.png|Figura woskowa Białobrodego wykonana przez Regisa. Whitebeard_High_School_Omake.png|Białobrody w teatrzyku o szkole. Log_Marineford.png|Białobrody na okładce One Piece Log Collection. Osobowość Edward Newgate wydawał się być osobą wesołą i beztroską podczas swoich młodszych lat. W przeciwieństwie do swych kolegów, którzy kochali skarby i bogactwa, tylko on życzył sobie rodziny i zobaczył, że to największy skarb. Po długich latach spędzonych na morzu, był na tyle silny, że podporządkował je sobie. Tym samym podniósł swoją reputację na światową skalę, dzięki czemu stał się nieustraszony i bardzo pewny siebie. Początkowo nie przejmował się przyczynami niepokoju i odmawiał udzielanych mu rad, na przykład wtedy, gdy jedna z jego pielęgniarek powiedziała żeby przestał pić alkohol, bo może mu zaszkodzić albo gdy Shanks ostrzegł go przed Czarnobrodym. Był jednak bardziej rozważny, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Miał mocne powody swoich upartych działań mimo, że początkowo wydawały się być wynikiem bezmyślnej brawury; Dzięki swojej głośnej deklaracji, że wyspa ryboludzi należy do niego, uwolnił ją od wszystkich piratów i niewolnictwa. Jego naleganie na ukaranie Teacha było tylko przykrywką dla Ace'a, który wyruszył za nim wbrew woli Edwarda. Chociaż na początku wydawał się mieć strasznie przerośnięte ego, to w głębi duszy wiedział, że jest tylko człowiekiem i był świadomy swojej śmiertelności. Wiedział, że młodzież jest kluczem do przyszłości i ich życie jest ważniejsze niż jego własne. Wydaje się, że lubi mówić o przeszłości; pierwszą rzeczą, którą poruszył podczas rozmowy z Shanksem, to minione dwadzieścia dwa lata, a kiedy zobaczył Buggy'ego w Marineford, zaczął wspominać przeszłość. Ludzie, którzy za jego młodości byli dziećmi, wciąż nimi pozostali w jego oczach. Nawet tak potężni jak jego towarzysze lub Imperatorowie, Shanks albo admirał Niebieski Bażant. Jednym ze sposobów uspokojenia go, to dzielenie się z nim trunkiem (najlepiej drogim i bardzo wysokiej jakości) jednocześnie starając się nawiązać rozmowę, jak to było z Shanksem, Rogerem i Shikim. Jednak to nie dawało gwarancji na współpracę, patrząc na charakter tych rozmów. Białobrody uważał, że wszystko jest w porządku, gdy ktoś wie co zrobić ze swoim życiem i nie żałuje swoich decyzji. Po tym jak został zdradzony przez Squarda, pozostał wyrozumiały dla swojego towarzysza. Wyróżniającą się cechą natury Białobrody, jest jego wysoki standard moralności: nigdy nie wybaczył śmierci swojego podwładnego i wierzył, że człowiek nie może żyć bez jakiejkolwiek formy kodeksu moralnego. Ostateczny dowód jego niezachwianego poczucia dobra i zła ukazał się wtedy, gdy wypowiedział wojnę Globalnemu Rządowi wyłącznie po to, by ratować życie Ace'a. Jednak w pewnych okolicznościach był gotów przeciwstawić się własnemu kodeksowi moralnemu, na przykład gdy kazał Ace'owi zostawić Czarnobrodego, ponieważ odczuwał niepokój. Podobnie jak Gol D. Roger, Edward uważał, że dziecko nie powinno ponosić odpowiedzialności za grzechy swoich rodziców i powiedział Squardowi, że Ace nie powinien być współodpowiedzialny za to, że Roger zabił jego załogę. (Squarda) Podobnie jak inne postacie z One Piece, Białobrody ma swój unikalny śmiech, który opiera się na japońskiej nazwie Wstrząs-Wstrząsowocu, a brzmi: "gurararara". Relacje Załoga Białobrody wszystkich członków załogi traktował jak synów, podczas wojny na Marineford dobrze widać, że oddanie i miłość były obustronne. Portgas D. Ace Białobrody traktuje Ace'a jak swojego rodzonego syna. Mimo, że początkowo Ognista Pięść próbowała go zabić Newgate ciągle chciał aby dołączył do jego załogi. Chłopak bardzo zżył się ze swoim staruszkiem i nie wyobrażał sobie zdrady. Po zabójstwie Thatcha przez Czarnobrodego mimo odradzania pomysłu z odnalezieniem Teacha, Ace postanowił czym prędzej pomścić nie tylko podwładnego, ale również zemścić się za okrycie hańbą imienia swojego kapitana. Podczas egzekucji Ace'a uznał, że głupio się zachował Białobrody wszystko mu wybaczył i uznał, że to on kazał mu to zrobić co było oczywiście nieprawdą. Dla Białobrodego nie ma to jednak żadnego znaczenia, gdyż postanawia zabić każdego, kto tylko zgładzi jego syna. To jak bardzo blisko siebie są te postacie, widać również doskonale, w sytuacji, gdy Płomienna Pięść mówi Imperatorowi, kto tak naprawdę jest jego biologicznym ojcem. Białobrody mówi mu wtedy, że nie ma znaczenia kto go spłodził, bo wszyscy są synami morza. Ace tuż przed śmiercią, również Białobrodemu podziękował za okazaną mu miłość. Usłyszał od swojego załoganta, że był najlepszym ojcem. Sojusznicy Piraci z Nowego Świata Białobrody musiał być bardzo szanowany przez wielu piratów z Nowego Świata. Na jego wezwanie przybyły 43 pirackie których załogi gotowe były zaryzykować dla niego życie. Squard Po tym jak stracił całą załogę przez Rogera, Białobrody przygarnął go i traktował jak syna. Squard był mu wdzięczny za uratowanie przed samotnością polegającą na tym, że stracił wszystkich swoich towarzyszy. Squard, w zamian zaczął myśleć o Białobrodym jak o postaci ojca, ale poczuł się zdradzony, gdy dowiedział się, że Białobrody planuje poświęcić wszystkie swoje podwładne załogi, by uratować Ace'a. Nawet kiedy Squard (oszukany przez Sakazukiego) zaatakował i zranił staruszka ten zamiast jak wroga traktował go jak dziecko, które popełniło błąd i wytłumaczył mu, że marynarka go oszukała. Squard załamał się i zalał łzami ze względu na swój błąd. Później próbował odkupić winę kosztem własnego życia, ale sam Białobrody zatrzymał go i upomniał. Jinbe Ze względu na rolę jaką odegrał Białobrody na wyspie ryboludzi, wielu ryboludzi uznało Edward Newgate'a za bohatera w tym Jinbe. Jinbe wiele razy wyraża wdzięczność do Białobrodego nawet odmówił uczestniczenia w wojnie przeciwko niemu co doprowadziło do stracenia statusu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz i zamknięcia w Impel Down. Monkey D. Luffy Białobrody początkowo wyrażał formę szacunku w stosunku do Słomkowego Kapelusza po usłyszeniu o tym, że jest on bratem Ace. Po zaciętej wytrwałości Słomianego Kapelusza, Luffy'emu udało się zdobyć szacunek Białobrodego. Edward Newgate posuną się do tego, że nakazał Marco chronić Luffy'ego i nie pozwolić mu zginąć. Podczas wojny szacunek Białobrodego do Luffy'ego stopniowo zwiększał się do tego stopnia, że Białobrody postanowił przypisać całe swoje siły by w pełni wesprzeć Słomkowego Kapelusza, ta decyzja zdziwiła nawet samych piratów Białobrodego. Luffy uważał, że osoba którą Ace podziwia nie może być zła więc uchronił Białobrody przed atakiem Crocodile. Uciekinierzy Impel Down Obok Luffy'ego było wiele uciekinierów z Impel Down takich jak Emporio Ivankov, dowódca Armii Rewolucjonistów i Buggy, były członek załogi Gold Rogera. Początkowo większość skazańców walczyła przeciwko Białobrodemu z powodu tego iż za jego głowę można było zyskać pokaźną sumę. Lecz Edward Newgate zaproponował sojusz Buggy'emu widząc jaką armię posiada klaun. Lecz Białobrody nie uważał Buggy'ego za zagrożenie. Neptun Białobrody był starym przyjacielem Neptuna, ich przyjaźń wynikła z sytuacji w której razem pili i kiedy Białobrody wyzwolił wyspę ryboludzi z niewoli. Do końca nie wiadomo w jaki sposób Neptun i Białobrody stali się przyjaciółmi, wiemy tylko tyle, że znali się już w młodości i często pomagali sobie. Wrogowie Gol D. Roger Dawno temu byli rywalami o tytuł Króla Piratów. Mimo, że Edward przegrał ten pojedynek nie żywił urazy do Roger'a, jako jednego z niewielu darzył go ogromnym szacunkiem. Niedługo po tym jak Roger ostał okrzyknięty królem spotkali się na pewnej wyspie i rozmawiali ze sobą na spokojnie. Król Piratów bezowocnie chciał mu zdradzić gdzie znajduje się One Piece i odpowiedział na pytanie dotyczące Woli D.. Marynarka Darzył szacunkiem jedynie Sengoku i Monkey D. Garp'a, innych nazywał "bachorami", którzy nie znają prawdziwego życia na morzu. Nawet admirałowie nie byli dla niego wystarczająco respektowani. Jedynie Sakazuki po zabiciu Ace'a zaczął być traktowany jak wróg, którego trzeba natychmiast wyeliminować. Czterej Imperatorzy Shanks Żaden z Czterech Imperatorów nie uznaję siebie jako towarzysza, każdy inny Imperator jest zagrożeniem dla niego i jego załogi. To tyczy się także Shanksa. Gdy Rockstar dostarcza list dla Białobrodego od Shanksa, Edward Newgate przed przeczytaniem listu niszczy go i mówi, że jeżeli Czerwonowłosy czegoś od niego chce to powinien z nim rozmawiać twarzą w twarz. Białobrody mówi Rockstarowi by ten załatwił drogą butelkę Sake by obaj imperatorzy mogli przy niej negocjować. Gdy Shanks spotkał się ze staruszkiem, ten odparł, że na jego widok zaczynają uwierać go blizny zadane przez Rogera i złośliwie wyśmiewa rudowłosego. Dlatego na pierwszy rzut oka, Białobrody może się wydawać wredny i chamski dla innych, ale później rozmowa dwóch imperatorów była łagodniejsza i razem wspominali dawne czasy na morzach. Atmosfera zrobiła się napięta, kiedy dyskusja przeszła na Ace'a i Teacha. Shanks chciał, żeby Białobrody jako przełożony Ace'a, wybił mu z głowy zemstę na Czarnobrodym, bo chłopak jest za słaby, żeby wygrać pojedynek. Edward nie starając się ukryć swojego oburzenia, uznał Rudego za szczeniaka i twierdzi, że jest o 100 lat za młody by mówił mu, co ma robić. Pomimo bycia wrogami, Shanks ma wielki szacunek do Białobrodego. Rudowłosy uniemożliwił Kaidou powstrzymanie Edwarda Newgate przed dopłynięciem na Marineford. Po śmierci Imperatora, Shanks zakończył wojnę ratując przy tym sojuszników i załogę Białobrodego przed śmiercią. Następnie godnie pochował zmarłego imperatora i Ace'a. Marshall D. Teach Marshall D Teach znany jako Czarnobrody stał się największym wrogiem Białobrodego po tym jak zabił Thatcha i doprowadził do tego, że Ace został uwięziony w Impel Down. Przed zdradą Czarnobrodego, Białobrody uznawał go za swojego syna. Tuż przed śmiercią Białobrody oznajmia, że Teach nie jest godny by być następcą Rogera. Po jego śmierci Czarnobrody nie tylko przejął moc Białobrodego, ale także podbił i przywłaszczył sobie jego terytoria i stanowisko jako Imperator. Historia Nie jest nam znane jego pochodzenie, ale wiemy o nim tyle,że nigdy nie był zainteresowany znajdowaniem skarbów, a od młodych lat chciał założyć rodzinę. Swój cel realizuje tworząc 16 dywizji, w której każda miała 100 ludzi. Białobrody jest znany z tego, że jako jeden z nielicznych znał Króla Piratów, a nawet walczył z nim i przeżył. Początkowo można zrazić się do jego postaci, ze względu na to jak traktuje innych ludzi, przykładowo Shanksa z Imperatorem. Jednakowoż jest pierwszą postacią o wielkim znaczeniu, która zginęła od początku mangi, odgrywając tym sam bardzo ważną rolę w wydarzeniach, które zmieniły trwale porządek na świecie. Białobrody chronił wiele wysp np. wyspę ryboludzi, nad którą władzę po jego śmierci przejmuje inny Imperator - Big Mom. Fabuła Saga Niebiańska Wyspa Akt Jaya Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby Saga Wojna Szczytów Umiejętności i moce Białobrody otrzymał tytuł "najsilniejszego człowieka na świecie" będący hołdem dla jego niezrównanej siły fizycznej, był jednym z niewielu ludzi na świecie, którzy pasują na następnego Króla Piratów. Był jednym z Czterech Imperatorów , czterech z najgroźniejszych piratów, którzy rządzą drugą połową Grand Line, wraz z Shanksem, Kaidou i Charlotte Linlin. Są oni uważani za największe zagrożenia dla rządu panującego na świecie, nie licząc rebeliantów. Białobrody był kapitanem załogi Białobrodego, bezpośrednio kontrolując ogromną piracką flotę 1600 piratów podzielony na 16 oddziałów, z których każdy jest prowadzony przez niezwykle potężnego dowódce. Świadectwem jego mocy, jest fakt, że Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz i Globalny Rząd wykorzystywali praktycznie całą swoją moc, aby przygotować się do walki z nim. Sam aktualny Admirał floty miał poważne problemy w walce z nim. Potęga Białobrodego była tak rozległa, że niewielu ośmielało zakwestionować go, czy kogoś z jego załogi, co zrobiło jedynie kilka bardzo odważny i wpływowych ludzi jak Ace, Crocodile, Niebieski Bażant, Żółta Małpa, Czerwony Pies, Czarnobrody, Kaidou, i Luffy. W przeszłości, Ace próbował zaatakować Białobrodego ponad sto razy, z każdej próby, w wynikały kolejne porażki. Odwety dla Białobrodego było tak łatwe, że był on w stanie kontratakować, nawet podczas snu. Po tym jak Czerwony Pies zabił Ace'a, Edawrd brutalnie ranni go, a Admiral jest praktycznie bezradna w odpowiedzi na mocy Białobrodego. Innym przykładem jego mocy jest to jak Białobrody potrafi wysoko skakać, czy sprawnie walczyć mimo, swojego podeszłego wieku. Jest również w stanie powalić giganta na ziemię dokonać innych cudów, o których inni mogę pomarzyć. Przez całe swoje życie otrzymał 267 ran ciętych, 152 ran postrzałowych i 46 ran od kul armatnich w sumie 465 obrażeń. Mimo to, w momencie śmierci nie było ani jednej blizny na plecach pokazującej tchórzostwo Białobrodego. Dodać również należy, że zginął on na stojąco i nawet po śmierci nie upadł, stał dalej jego wola była nie do zgięcia, przed śmiercią wypowiedział słowa będące jednym z najważniejszych w serii, że One Piece, jest prawdziwe. Poza jego brutalną siłą Białobrody jest niezwykle wykwalifikowanym strategiem wojskowym. Jego sprawność taktyczną wykazano kiedy rozkazywał i kierował ogromną ilością piratów, podczas wojny na Marineford Czy wyborem swoich ostatnich słów, które podniosły ludzi na duchu i zapewne stworzyło wiele nowych piratów i rozgrzało wiele marzeń ludzi, którzy w przyszłości mogą obalić Globalny Rząd. Diabelski owoc thumb|200px|lewo|Białobrody używa mocy Wstrząs-Wstrząsowocu. Wstrząs-Wstrząsowoc, owoc pozwalający na tworzenie fal sejsmicznych, bardzo niebezpieczny i jeden z najbardziej niszczycielskich owoców. Owoc ten ma nie wiele zastosowań, po prostu niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze, czy jest to żywe jak ludzie, czy martwe jak góry nie nic nie oprze się sile tego owocu. Sakazuki, jeden z najsilniejszych postaci One Piece został dzięki temu owocowi ostro poturbowany. Sam Białobrody był w stanie niszczyć za jego pomocą wszystko co chciał, zbroje wrogów, całe oddziały, a nawet grunt pod stopami czy to swoimi czy wroga. Dominacja Posiada umiejętność Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia, co da się zauważyć gdy zaatakował Sakazukiego i go zranił, mimo, że Admirał jest użytkownikiem diabelskiego owocu typu Logia. Czym sprawił admirałowi nie lada problemy. Bronie mały|200px|Białobrody używa Murakumogiri. Białobrody walczył naginatą, którą bardzo dobrze się posługiwał. Broń jest wielka i masywna, dlatego doskonale pasuje do jego właściciela. Ma pasiastą tyczkę (z paskami, które w anime są brązowe, ale w mandze są czerwone i żółte), która kończy się na sferycznej krawędzi i dużym, zakrzywionym ostrzu przymocowanym do słupa ze złotą częścią, ozdobioną czymś, co wygląda jak wąż morski z cienką częścią wystającą na samo ostrze. Z ogromną siłą i umiejętnościami Białobrodego, bisento było wystarczająco silne, aby zderzyć się z szablą Shanksa i spowodować rozerwanie chmur (a nawet niebios). Białobrody zwykle używał naginaty oburącz, ale mógł również bez problemu posługiwać się nim tylko jedną. Przez większość czasu trzymał go w prawej dłoni, chociaż czasami umieszczał swoje ostrze na ziemi, aby użyć diabelskiego owocu. Bisento może być użyte w połączeniu z diabelskim owocem i Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia, aby zwiększyć obrażenia, które może spowodować, a także zneutralizować potencjalny atak obronny diabelskich owoców, jakie mogą posiadać jego przeciwnicy. Bisento jest niezwykle trwałe, ponieważ zatrzymało atak magmy Czerwonego Psa bez topnienia się lub otrzymywania widocznych uszkodzeń, choć mogło to wynikać z połączenia z Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia przez Białobrodego. Po śmierci Białobrodego, stał się znakiem dla jego miejsca pochówku z płaszczem, bukietem kwiatów i zawieszoną na nim flagą załogi. Dwa lata po śmierci imperatora broń nadal nie wykazywała żadnych oznak rozkładu, pomimo dwuletniego wietrzenia, co dodatkowo potwierdza jej wytrzymałość. Jako dziecko miał broń przypominającą włócznię mającą na celu imitować naginatę, choć tak naprawdę był to tylko nóż przymocowany do długiego kijka. Główne walki * Edward Newgate kontra Gol D. Roger (wiele razy) * Edward Newgate kontra Kouzuki Oden * Edward Newgate kontra Crocodile (niepokazana) * Edward Newgate kontra najeźdźcy wyspy ryboludzi * Edward Newgate kontra załoga Spade * Edward Newgate kontra Portgas D. Ace (przynajmniej 100 pojedynków) * Edward Newgate kontra Shanks * Edward Newgate kontra admirał Kuzan * Edward Newgate kontra wiceadmirał Ronse * Edward Newgate kontra wiceadmirał John Giant * Edward Newgate kontra admirał Kuzan (na placu) * Edward Newgate kontra admirał Sakazuki * Edward Newgate kontra oficerowie Marynarki * Edward Newgate kontra admirał Borsalino * Edward Newgate kontra admirał Sakazuki (po śmierci Ace'a) * Edward Newgate kontra Marshall D. Teach * Edward Newgate kontra załoga Czarnobrodego Ciekawostki * Przez całe swoje życie otrzymał 267 ran ciętych, 152 ran postrzałowych i 46 ran od kul armatnich w sumie 465 obrażeń. Mimo to, w momencie śmierci nie było ani jednej blizny na plecach pokazującej tchórzostwo Białobrodego. * Jest najwyższym i najsilniejszym człowiekiem w swojej załodze. * W 4. japońskim rankingu popularności Białobrody okazał się 69. najbardziej popularną postacią w One Piece. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 26. miejsce, a w szóstym spadł na 27. miejsce. * Zmarł stojąc pokazując swoją siłę i honor. * Jego ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią brzmiały: "One Piece istnieje!" * W Japonii istnieje replika grobów Ace'a i Białobrodego. * Jako dziecko miał broń przypominającą mniej skomplikowaną wersję bisento, choć tak naprawdę był to tylko nóż przymocowany do długiego kijka Nawigacja ca:Edward Newgate de:Edward Newgate en:Edward Newgate es:Edward Newgate fr:Edward Newgate id:Edward Newgate it:Edward Newgate pt:Edward Newgate ru:Эдвард Ньюгейт tr:Edward Newgate zh:艾德華·紐蓋特 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Białobrodego Kategoria:Imperatorzy Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie ze Sphinx Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Władcy Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Załoga Rocksa